1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ambulatory medical systems that communicate via telemetry. More specifically, the invention relates to communication between a medical device and a control device using a robust telemetry protocol.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chronic health problems plague numerous individuals affecting their quality of life. Various ambulatory medical devices have been proposed and a number of such devices are commercially available which allow individuals to treat their chronic diseases (i.e, external infusion pumps, implantable pumps, etc.). Many medical devices require a separate control unit to operate the device, display settings, or give status information. These communications often require use of medical device power. The higher consumption of power leads to the shortening of battery life of the medical device. Thus, a balance to achieve robust communication and to lengthen battery life is a competing design function.